Hujan
by Kuroka
Summary: Namazuo tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa sosok itu tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke tengah hujan lebat. Pasalnya, seharusnya sosok itu sedang bersama orang lain, bukan dirinya―


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Cover Image Credit:** Caneera Winterfild

* * *

Namazuo tidak mengerti.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa sosok itu tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke tengah hujan lebat. Pasalnya, seharusnya sosok itu sedang bersama orang lain, bukan dirinya―

(―Semua berawal saat dirinya mengenal sosok itu pada suatu hari di musim hujan; ketika ada sebuah pesan dari alamat _email_ asing masuk ke dalam _inbox_ ponselnya.)

.

.

 **From: 26maru:** _"Halo, apa ini Namazuo?"_

Namazuo mengernyitkan keningnya sambil bertanya-tanya, _"Siapa?"_ sebab dirinya tak ingat jika ia pernah memberi atau bertukar alamat _email_ dengan orang lain.

 **To: 26maru:** _"Ya, dengan Namazuo."_ Ketiknya membalas _email_ tersebut, _"Ini siapa ya?"_

Dua menit kemudian, ada balasan yang masuk.

 **From: 26maru: **_"Ini aku, Tsurumaru. Teman kakakmu yang tempo hari pernah main ke rumah kalian, masih ingat tidak?"_

Namazuo mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

 _Ah,_ kalau tidak salah teman kakaknya yang bernama Tsurumaru itu yang rambutnya berwarna putih. Mungkin ia tahu alamat _email_ nya dari sang kakak.

 **To: 26maru** : _"Ah, ya...aku ingat. Ada perlu apa, Kak?"_

Balasan _email_ berikutnya cukup lama masuk, sekitar 20 menit setelahnya.

 **From: 26maru** : _"Begini, aku mau minta tolong padamu. Tapi, tolong jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, ya. Terutama Ichigo."_

Namazuo menimbang.

 **To: 26maru:** _"Oke, akan kubantu sebisaku."_ Ketik Namazuo singkat. Walau sebetulnya ia merasa penasaran.

Balasan berikutnya membuat Namazuo sempat terkejut;

 **From: 26maru :** _"Begini, sebetulnya aku suka kakakmu. Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, ya?"_

Namun tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Namazuo untuk kembali merasa biasa saja. Pasalnya, Tsurumaru bukanlah satu-satunya yang suka pada Ichigo. Kakaknya memang banyak ditaksir oleh orang-orang, jadi ia semacam sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

 **To: 26maru:** _"Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi Kakak mau minta tolong padaku soal Kak Ichi, kan?"_

 **From: 26maru:** _"Ya, begitulah hahaha. Kau...tidak keberatan?"_

 **To: 26maru:** _"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, kok. :-)"_

 **From: 26maru:** _"Fyuh, syukurlah... sejujurnya aku sempat khawatir jika kau akan menolak, tapi syukurlah ternyata kau bersedia membantuku, Namazuo."_

Singkat cerita, Namazuo dan Tsurumaru jadi sering _chatting_ melalui _email_ —tentu saja keduanya membahas segala hal mengenai Ichigo dalam setiap _chat_ tersebut. Hanya sesekali saja Tsurumaru mengirim _email_ basa-basi seperti _"Hei, sudah makan, belum?"_ _atau "Namazuo, coba kau lihat ke luar jendela. Bulannya sedang bersinar dengan sangat cantik,_ (lalu Namazuo melihat ke luar jendela) _coba Ichigo juga sedang melihatnya sekarang."_

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Monoton. Hingga entah sejak kapan (dan bagaimana) mulai ada perasaan lain yang menyelinap ke dalam hati Namazuo. Sebuah perasaan yang Namazuo sendiri tak tahu apa sebutannya.

* * *

Padahal malam itu sama saja seperti malam-malam yang biasanya. Tsurumaru dan Namazuo sedang _chatting_ soal Ichigo seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang berubah (selain perasaan asing yang terasa aneh dan mengganjal).

 **From: Kak Tsurumaru:** _"Eh, Namazuo. Aku berencana mengajak Ichigo jalan-jalan hari Minggu ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Namazuo menjawab _email_ tersebut menggunakan nalarnya. Bukan perasaannya.

 **To: Kak Tsurumaru:** _"Hm, menurutku itu langkah yang cukup bagus. Mau kurekomendasikan tempat yang kira-kira Kak Ichi sukai?"_

 **From: Kak Tsurumaru:** _"Wah, tentu saja aku mau! Itu akan sangat membantu sekali, terima kasih! :-D"_

Namazuo tersenyum simpul. Meski ada perasaan ganjil yang menyertai senyum simpulnya tersebut.

 **To: Kak Tsurumaru:** _"Oke, setelah ini aku akan emailkan daftar rekomendasi lokasinya."_ Ketik Namazuo setelahnya, _"Apa Kakak perlu bantuan yang lain?"_

Tak lama kemudian, _email_ balasannya masuk.

 **From: Kak Tsurumaru:** _"Besok, mau membantuku memilih pakaian yang akan kupakai nanti?"_

* * *

Namazuo tidak mengerti.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengiyakan _email_ semalam untuk membantu teman kakaknya memilihkan pakaian yang akan ia gunakan nanti untuk berjalan-jalan dengan kakaknya.

"Hei, Namazuo. Jangan diam saja di sana seperti orang bodoh, ayo bantu aku memilih kombinasi pakaian yang bagus!"

Suara milik sosok itu menyadarkan Namazuo dari lamunannya. _Ah_ , bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang saat itu sedang dirinya pikirkan.

Namazuo menghampiri sumber suara yang terlihat sedang memegang dua potong pakaian.

"Menurutmu baju mana yang terlihat lebih keren?"

Namazuo meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu.

"Hmm, mungkin Kak Ichi akan suka yan—"

"— _Tidak,_ tidak. Aku tidak bertanya soal itu, " Tsurumaru tertawa renyah, membuat Namazuo menjadi bingung. "Menurutmu sendiri, mana baju yang terlihat paling keren dan cocok denganku?"

"Uhm..."

Namazuo tak langsung menjawab, sebab menurutnya Tsurumaru terlihat cocok memakai pakaian yang manapun.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Namazuo, Tsurumaru akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku coba kenakan dulu keduanya, lalu setelah itu kau pilih mana yang menurutmu paling cocok denganku?"

Namazuo mengangguk, menurut.

"Hm. Sebaiknya begitu saja." Jawabnya sambil menghela napas lega karena setidaknya ia jadi bisa melepaskan diri dari Tsurumaru meski hanya untuk sementara. Ia khawatir jika gelagat tak wajar miliknya terlacak oleh Tsurumaru.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Tsurumaru keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian dominan warna gelap.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Namazuo tidak bisa berbohong jika penampilan Tsurumaru tampak sangat memukau, namun ia juga bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan hal tersebut ke dalam bentuk kalimat pujian kepada Tsurumaru.

"W-waah! Bagus, bagus!" celetuk Namazuo pada akhirnya dengan tenggorokan yang kering, "Kak Ichi juga pasti suka...!"

(Ah, kalimat yang terakhir itu terlepas begitu saja dari bibirnya.)

Tsurumaru terlihat bergumam sebentar, kemudian "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan coba pakaian yang satu lagi."

Begitu Tsurumaru kembali masuk ke kamar ganti, Namazuo kembali mengatur napasnya supaya ia tidak bertindak secanggung barusan.

...Sebentar. Canggung? Dia?

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _"Wa..!"_ Tiba-tiba saja Tsurumaru mengagetkan Namazuo dari belakang, membuat Namazuo hampir teriak. "Ahahah, maaf, maaf." Sambung Tsurumaru kemudian meminta maaf.

Namazuo menengok ke belakang untuk mendapati sebuah sosok berambut putih mengenakan pakaian dominan putih―dan entah kenapa pakaian tersebut tampak begitu serasi dengannya, seolah-olah sosok itu memang dilahirkan untuk memakai segala sesuatu yang berwarna putih.

"Jadi..." Tsurumaru kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

Pertanyaan aneh, pikir Namazuo. Menurutnya selera pribadinya sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Menurutku, Kakak lebih cocok mengenakan pakaian yang ini." Namazuo berakhir menyuarakan opininya.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Aku akan menggunakan baju ini untuk acara jalan-jalan nanti...!" ujar Tsurumaru dengan riang.

Ya, ya.

Namazuo sampai nyaris lupa kalau Tsurumaru sedang memilih pakaian supaya terlihat keren di hadapan kakaknya―

(―lantas, kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa ngilu seperti ini?)

* * *

 **From: Kak Tsurumaru:** _"Namazuo, kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan perasaanku. Jadi sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya_ _minggu ini juga."_

Namazuo membiarkan pesan itu begitu saja.

Sengaja.

 **From: Kak Tsurumaru:** _"Namazuo? Apa kau sudah tidur? Ahahah, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Ya sudah, selamat tidur."_

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, ada dua pesan baru yang masuk ke dalam _inbox_ sebuah ponsel berwarna putih.

 **From: Pelangiku:** _"Selamat berjuang."_

 **From: Pelangiku :** _"Semoga Kakak sukses."_

* * *

Pagi itu langit cerah, namun ramalan cuaca mengatakan kalau sore nanti hujan akan turun dalam kuantitas yang cukup besar.

Namazuo mengambil payung lipat berwarna biru dari lemari lalu memasukkannya dengan rapi ke dalam tas sang kakak.

"Ah, terima kasih, Namazuo." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyum tulus khas miliknya. Pantas jika ada banyak orang―termasuk sosok itu―yang menyukai kakaknya.

Namazuo mengangguk kecil sebagai balasannya. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Kak. _Lalu..._ "

Ichigo bergumam. "Hmm?"

Namazuo sudah membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada satu pun kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari sana.

"Namazuo?"

" _Aa.._ semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan buat Kak Ichi...!" akhirnya kalimat seperti itulah yang keluar dari pita suara Namazuo.

"Ahahaha, semoga Namazuo juga begitu," balas Ichigo (sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala adiknya) yang entah kenapa terasa seperti sebuah tamparan keras bagi Namazuo.

Namazuo tidak mengerti.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa sesesak ini, apakah mungkin ia...cemburu?

Kalau begitu, cemburu kepada siapa?

Kepada sosok itu―sebab ia akan merenggut kakak kesayangannya darinya?

(Kalau begitu, kenapa selama ini ia malah membantunya?)

((Apakah perasaan yang Namazuo tak tahu apa sebutannya ini... yang biasa orang-orang sebut sebagai _"penyesalan"_?))

* * *

 **Hujan** yang semula hanya rintik-rintik sudah berubah menjadi hujan yang lebih deras. Namazuo sedang berteduh di dekat kafe yang (anehnya) sedang tutup karena _Golden Week_.

Namazuo tidak mengerti.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa Namazuo mengerti.

Pertama, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya malah pergi ke tempat itu meski ia sudah tahu jika sore ini hujan deras akan turun. Namazuo juga tidak membawa payung dan sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah (sebab ia sedang tak mau melihat benda itu untuk sementara ini), sehingga ia tak bisa menghubungi orang-orang rumah bahwa dirinya sedang terjebak di tempat ini.

Kedua, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa kedua kakinya membawanya ke tempat di mana dirinya dan sosok itu pernah berjanji untuk bertemu sebelumnya (ya, hari di mana keduanya pergi ke toko pakaian untuk membeli baju baru). _Aneh,_ hal ini benar-benar aneh.

Ketiga, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti melihat sosok itu— _sosok itu_ , tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tsurumaru—sedang berlari menembus hujan ke arahnya.

Lalu yang keempat, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Tsurumaru tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke tengah hujan lebat. Pasalnya, seharusnya saat itu Tsurumaru sedang bersama kakaknya, bukan dirinya―

 _"Hei, Namazuo. Aku lupa memberi tahu dua rahasia padamu,_ " tutur Tsurumaru secara tiba-tiba dengan suara lantang yang menyaingi derasnya hujan _._

 _"Rahasiaku yang pertama, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan hujan. Aku bisa menurunkan atau menghentikan hujan sesuka hatiku dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku ini."_

(Setelah itu Tsurumaru memeragakan pose-pose yang menurut Namazuo terlihat sangat bodoh sekali.)

Kemudian.

 _"Lalu, rahasiaku yang kedua._ _"_

Tsurumaru masih tetap bertahan dengan pose yang sanggup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa malu.

 _"Aku kehilangan kekuatanku bila aku sedang bersama orang yang kucintai."_ Suara Tsurumaru terdengar agak samar akibat hujan. _"Sejak tadi, aku sedang berusaha menghentikan hujan ini supaya kita berdua tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang membiarkan diri kita basah kehujanan. Tapi entah kenapa hujannya tidak mau berhenti. Ini aneh, aneh sekali."_

Namazuo tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Lebih tepatnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Namun pada akhirnya, Namazuo membalas omong kosong Tsurumaru dengan omong kosong yang sama kosongnya dengan omong kosong milik Tsurumaru.

 _"Kak Tsurumaru, Aku juga punya dua rahasia yang lupa kuberi tahu padamu,"_ ucap Namazuo dengan gemetar. Setengah tertawa, setengah menangis.

 _"Rahasiaku yang pertama, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan air mataku. Aku bisa mengaturnya sesuka hatiku―"_

Hujan yang semula turun dengan deras sudah berubah menjadi hujan yang lebih kecil. Membuat percakapan keduanya jadi terdengar lebih jelas.

" _―_ Lalu, rahasiaku yang kedua."

Namazuo masih terisak.

"Aku kehilangan kekuatanku bila aku sedang bersama orang yang kucintai. Sejak tadi, aku sedang berusaha menghentikan air mata ini supaya tidak keluar. Tapi, entah kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti. Ini aneh, aneh sekali..."

Tsurumaru tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Lebih tepatnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Namun pada akhirnya, Tsurumaru hanya tersenyum.

.

.

(Hujan yang semula turun dengan deras, kini telah sirna dan menghadirkan sebuah **pelangi**.)

* * *

 **―END―**

* * *

 **[OMAKE]**

"Wah, lihat! Itu pasangan _pengendali hujan_ dan _pengendali air mata_ , 'kan?"

Namazuo menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di belahan bumi bagian mana.

"Huh, seandainya saja aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku, pasti aku sudah menurukan hujan di atas kepala mereka. Biar tahu rasa," celetuk Tsurumaru memeletkan lidahnya ke arah orang-orang tersebut seraya merangkul Namazuo yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya.

"Sudahtolongjanganbahassoalitulagi," gumam Namazuo hampir menangis (saking malunya) tanpa mengambil jeda barang sedetik pun untuk bernapas.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau kau juga kehilangan kekuatan mengendalikan air matamu, Namazuo." Komentar Tsurumaru. Sengaja.

Namazuo akhirnya benar-benar menangis (karena tak kuasa memikul rasa malu dari masa lalu). Melihat hal itu, Tsurumaru menjadi panik (akibat ulahnya sendiri).

Tsurumaru merogoh-rogoh kantongnya untuk mencari sesuatu, namun yang ia temukan malah jarinya yang menembus lubang-lubang pada kantongnya.

Tsurumaru menggeram meradang.

 _"Argh, persetan dengan sapu tangan atau tissue!"_

Tsurumaru lalu mengecup air mata Namazuo.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menghentikan air matamu, biar aku yang menghentikannya untukmu, Namazuo."

* * *

 **A/N:** Bagi yang familiar dengan karya-karya Tere-Liye, mungkin kalian akan langsung tahu dari mana adegan Tsuru nembak Zuo di tengah hujan itu diambil(?), hahaha. _ **  
**_

Btw buat yang belum jelas sama alur ceritanya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa berakhir seperti ini... Mmm, jadi sebetulnya emang udah sejak awal Tsuru suka sama Zuo (soal mengapa dan bagaimana caranya, saya serahkan pada imajinasi masing-masing). Tapi ngga mungkin 'kan kalo tiba-tiba aja dia asal pdkt? Apalagi kalau pake acara sksd, padahal kenal juga enggak (cuma sekedar tahu). Akhirnya Tsuru sengaja ngemodus(?) lewat cara pura-pura suka sama Ichi-nii supaya dia bisa chatting sama Zuo (ehem). Awalnya Zuo juga cuma nganggep Tsuru itu sebagai orang biasa, bukan teman dekat apalagi orang spesial (jadi sekedar hanya membantu saja). Tapi lama-lama Zuo mulai ngerasa kalo ngobrol sama Tsuru itu enak, nyaman, menyenangkan? Lalu tanpa sadar Zuo pun akhirnya jadi mulai suka juga sama Tsuru, cuma yang bersangkutan belum paham dengan perasaannya sendiri. Akhirnya Zuo pun jadi galau, hahaha.

Makanya saya ngasih judul fic ini "hujan" karena ceritanya ya... kurang lebih sama lah kaya suasana hati Zuo yang mendung, hahaha.

Euhm, akhir kata terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan bersedia membaca fanfic alay ini. :D Saya sukaaa banget sama TsuruZuo, mungkin sama seperti kalian yang suka KogiMika, atau MikaTsuru, atau AnMitsu, atau KuriMitsu, atau TsuruIchi, atau ZuoBami, atau KaneHori _―_ oleh karena itu saya menuangkan segenap perasaan saya pada TsuruZuo dalam tulisan ini. Biarpun yang suka TsuruZuo mungkin hanya tiga-empat orang, tapi saya ngga merasa kesepian selama saya ngga bener-bener sendirian di kapal ini. XD

(Eh, kok jadi curhat ya?)


End file.
